


flowers grow amongst the weeds

by sionis



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sionis/pseuds/sionis
Summary: I just wanted to write a fic where Harley and Ivy are allowed to just be happy and in love. Some cute breakfast-making in the kitchen was clearly in order.For HarleyIvy Week on tumblr; day 3 prompt: Bad Girls Gone Good





	

_ “She reminds me beautiful things can come from something ugly. Flowers grow amongst the weeds. Good things have come from nothing.” _

 

\--

 

Harleen felt the last dark dregs of sleep slowly ease off her body as she quietly woke up. As she became conscious, she also became aware of the soft, early morning sun seeping through the open window and across her previously sleeping frame. She slowly awoke but kept her eyelids closed. Instead of looking at the scenery surrounding her, she focused on the gentle rays of light that were warming her skin, and how safe and warm she felt lying on this bed with the comforter wrapped around her. It was a rare event, peaceful moments like this one and Harleen felt like she could lie here forever basking in the morning glow. The window had been closed the night before, but at some point it must have been opened and the feeling of the fresh clean air had settled into the room while she slept. As she breathed in and out she could feel strands of her own long blonde hair being rustled across her cheek by her breath.

Harleen’s eyes were still closed, and she had all intents and purposes on keeping them that way. As she eventually became more conscious of her surroundings however, she coincidentally also grew aware that this was not her bed that she was sleeping in... and this bed was missing a certain partner that Harleen had fallen asleep with just the night before.

Just as this thought passed through her still sleep-hazy mind, the smell of crisp morning air began to be replaced by the warm smell of bacon and eggs cooking in the other room just beyond the door. Harleen’s eyes finally fluttered open against the daylight and she was met with the soft glow of the white bedding she was lying in becoming illuminated by the morning sun. With a small puff of air, she blew the blonde strands that had fallen across her face off and tucked them behind her ear. She lay there for a few more moments, feeling content to remain where she was a bit longer, but the promise of who was waiting just beyond the doors to the bedroom stirred her to full wakefulness. Finally pushing the comforter off, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and pressed the pads of her feet onto the cool wooden floorboards underneath.

She made her way to the door and pushed it open a crack to peer through and was greeted with the figure of a tall woman with long red hair piddling around in the kitchen, her back turned away from the door. Harleen felt her heart swell at the rare sight of her girl moving around so relaxed and with her guard completely down.  _ Her girl. _ Harleen smiled at those words and quietly opened the door further, stepping out into the kitchen.

She knew Pamela must have sensed her presence but she did not turn around or let on to knowing the other was there at all, choosing instead to focus on making sure the scrambled eggs did not stick to the sides of the frying pan. Harleen drifted over to her and wrapped her arms around the redhead’s waist as she cooked. At that, Pamela let out a small sigh of contentment and leaned back slightly into her girlfriend’s arms. Resting her head on Pamela’s shoulder, Harleen squeezed her closer for a brief moment and softly spoke,

“Mornin’ Pam-a-lamb, what’s cookin’?”

Harleen caught a quick glimpse of a smile as it graced Pamela’s lips, before she turned around in Harleen’s arms and greeted her with a brief kiss.

“Breakfast of course sleepyhead. Someone had to make sure we both get fed, since you seemed perfectly fine with sleeping the day away."

“Aww c’mon Pam it’s not that late! ‘Sides ya can’t blame  _ me  _ when it was someone else who kept me up all night playin’ around.”

Pamela hummed thoughtfully before pulling Harleen even closer in her arms, so their foreheads touched as they held each other in the center of the kitchen. She smirked mischievously before responding,

“Well can  _ you _ really blame  _ me _ ? I mean, when I have someone in my bed who looks as good as this...” one of Pamela’s hands reached up Harleen’s back to twirl the blue tips of one of her strands of hair around in her fingers, “You can’t blame a girl for trying.”

Harleen’s hands drew up to touch lightly against the sides of Pamela’s cheeks. It made her heart happy to feel the warmth of her partner’s skin, alive and flushed, underneath her fingertips. Just as she began to lean in closer for a real kiss, the first traces of smoke reached their nostrils from the bacon which had been cooking on the stove a split second too long. Pamela wrenched away from her and began busing herself lowering the temperature and trying to spoon the food off the frying pan with a spatula. Deciding to help, she paced across the tile floor over to the cupboards. Harleen reached up and opened the smooth wooden door to lift out some serving plates for the two of them.

As she set them down on the table, Pamela brought the food over and the two of them began to dig in. They sat silently for awhile as Harleen chewed on a bit of her scrambled eggs. Her fingers began to tap on the wooden table lightly and without rhythm as she snuck glances at her lover across the table from over her glass of orange juice. The sunlight seeped into the kitchen, past the white-framed window, and over to the both of them where it caught in Pamela’s long red hair and created a soft golden glow around her frame. Pamela was too busy actually eating her breakfast to notice Harleen’s pining at first but inevitably, Pamela’s green eyes glanced up from her meal and caught Harleen’s blue ones gazing at her.

“What is it?” Pamela questioned, lowering her half-raised fork slightly.

Harleen broke eye contact and her eyes drifted towards a scratch in the corner of the table before she looked back up and responded,

“I was just thinking.”

“Oh?” Pamela inquired, lowering her fork fully to her plate, her full attention caught now.

“Yeah umm, I was just thinking that it’s nice. This,” Harleen waved her hand in a small gesture, trying to articulate the thoughts swirling around in her head, “It’s _ahh_ hard to describe but… I really like this. Just sittin’ here and eating with ya. It’s almost better than running around the streets with Selina wreakin' havoc! I wish...” She paused for a moment before continuing, “I wish we could do this more. And I think I want to do it for a long time in the future, I mean.”

“Harley,” Pamela’s voice drew Harleen’s attention back towards her and as their eyes met again, Pamela reached across the table and rested her hand with the palm facing up for her to grab. Harleen let her hand move forward and fall into her partner’s, where Pamela proceeded to hold her in a gentle but firm grasp. Her voice firm as she next spoke,

“Listen, I’m not going anywhere okay? You know that everyday that I have you in my life… I’m grateful. So we can continue to do this for as long as you’d like. I'm... just happy to be with you so I'm going to do everything I can to make sure we're both able to be together for a long time to come.”

Harleen wanted to speak, wanted to respond to that, but her voice caught in her throat and she was afraid trying to force any words out might cause tears to spill out of her eyes. So instead, she settled on squeezing Pamela’s hand tighter in her own... and as the warm gold of sunrise began to shift around them towards the bright, clear light of midday, Harleen just thought about how happy she was to truly feel safe and loved, finally. Even in spite of everything they had been through, this made it so _so_ worth it.   


End file.
